Operation:HELP
by Lil Cosmo
Summary: Companion fic to SAD. But you have to admit Wally has been acting weird lately. Something's eating at him, but what? On an average I'd say he was a fairly happy kid. And why shouldn't he be? He has all his body parts in the appropriate places. And I'


**AN: Lil Cosmo's here! This actually isn't the sequel to SAD, it's a companion to it. Like, in the POV of some character at the same time and place as SAD. Hope you like it. And I promise I will write a sequel . . . eventually.**

Loading Operation: HELP

He needs

Everyone's

Love and

Patience

"Numbuh 4, pay attention!" I shouted angrily at my fellow operative.

He jumped half a foot. "Huh? Oh. Sorry," He mumbled. What is with him lately? He's completly 'out there' if you know what I mean.

He jumped out of the way of the silver stream escaping the Delightful's weapondry. I don't know what would happen if one of us got hit. And I didn't want anyone to get hit in order to find out.

I couldn't keep watching Numbuh 4's back. He'd have to do that himself. I'm reasponsible for all the operatives, not just him. I think he can handle himself for however long the mission lasted.

As if on cue, the lights were cut. "Hey!" The monotone of the five delightful's cut through. Their weapons relyed on the electricity from the power outlet and now couldn't fire.

Without hesitation we attacked the Delightful dorks. I couldn't help but notice that Numbuh 4 didn't join in right away. He wasn't even in the room! I didn't have time to look for him as well as fight, so the four of us proceeded in, in Wally's words, kicking their cruddy butts.

Eventually Wally did show up. I watched as he came out of a heating vent which anyone even a pound larger than him couldn't fit in. What was he doing in there? Was he trying to protect himself? That would be very selfish of him.

He didn't think anyone noticed him, and maybe I was the only one who did. At any rate, I decided to give him a break and not mention it. Yet.

The Delightfuls were easily defeated and we exited the mansion, heading for the treehouse. Without a word we entered the main room of the treehouse. Numbuhs 2, 3, and 5 plopped on the couch. Numbuh 4 hesitated before taking a spot on the floor.

"Well team," I began, "I want to say how proud I am of the maturity you showed in this mission. Well, most of you." I stared pointedly at Numbuh 4. He looked away.

Numbuh 5 glanced at Numbuh 4 too. "What'd you do, genius?"

"Nothing," He muttered, clearly embarrassed. Good. He shouldn't get away with the cowardice he showed.

Numbuh 2 cut in, "Hey, where were you anyway? When we were fighting? You missed, like, half of it."

"I-," He stopped as if he was going to explain. "I was hiding in the heating vent," he muttered.

"Hiding?" Numbuh 2 seemed just as angry as I felt. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just hide out on a mission! What if the electricity hadn't been cut? Then what? We would've needed help and you would've just hidden away in your little vent."

It was unusual for Numbuh 2 to be so angry, but this was a serious matter. Then something he said caught up with me. "How did the electricity go out?" I asked, not directing it to anyone in particular.

"Coinsidence." Numbuh 4 muttered. His face had taken on a deep crimson shade.

"No, I don't think . . ." I stopped. "That vent you were in leads to the main power room of the delightful's mansion." I had learned this from the deep research done on the house a few weeks ago.

Numbuh 5 suddenly got it. "Then you . . ." she turned to Numbuh 4. "You weren't hiding," She said in a low voice.

Now Numbuh 2 was red. "Then you were . . . You were helping . . . You weren't being a jerk," He finished lamely. "Sorry," He added.

Numbuh 3, who had been silent during this whole thing, turned to Wally. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

Numbuh 4 shrugged. "I dunno. It wasn't like it was that big of a deal. Who cares?"

"Um," I was lost for words. I had totally accused Wally of a henious crime and allowed the others to jump all over him. I'm supposed to be helping kids, not destroying them.

But you have to admit Wally has been acting weird lately. Something's eating at him, but what? On an average I'd say he was a fairly happy kid. And why shouldn't he be? He has all his bodyparts in the appropriate places. He's not ugly or anything. In fact, and I mean this in the straightest way possible, he's a handsome guy. I bet he could get just about any girl he wanted up in moon base. And I'm pretty sure he has a good homelife. I've met his dad and he's too peppy to be abusive, right?

**AN: Okay, weird fic, I know. But what do you think of it so far? Let me know.**


End file.
